


CG: THIS IS SO FUCKED UP. I HATE YOU.

by mrsrainey



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ALL THE KARKATS, Blackrom, M/M, karcest - Freeform, vantacest - Freeform, vantascest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsrainey/pseuds/mrsrainey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't think of anything to write here</p><p>Karkat hates himself but never thought that he'd be able to physically teach himself a lesson. More chapters a-comin', don't worry! This is gonna get NASTY.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There he was again, in the bedroom he'd lived in for so many sweeps. It all seemed so distant, now that this hive and his lusus were gone. Revisiting it in dream bubbles was sort of nice every now and again. You know, a nice break from the blistering monotony of that godawful meteor which he was sick of the sight of. It was making him restless and antsy.

But occasionally he'd run into a dead version of himself from another timeline, and this just happened to be one of those times. It always filled Karkat with rage as he instantly remembered all the times in memos he'd make mental notes to give past or future him a smack in the face if he ever saw him. It was a weird feeling. He'd never thought of harming himself or anything like that, but... he thought it would be nice to be able to take out his frustration at himself. Every time he saw himself he grew a little more angry and a little less caring of inhibitions which told him just how fucked up this self-loathing was.

Upon entering his locked bedroom door for what seemed to be the millionth time, he found inside a troll who looked exactly like himself, only wearing dark red godtier robes, and with no pupils.

He let out a heavy sigh as the dead godtier Karkat irritably turned around and glared at him.

“UGH. Again??” he exclaimed frustratedly towards his dead self.

Dead Karkat looked at him and rolled his eyes. “Well what do you fucking expect when you go gallivanting around in dream bubbles, dicksponge? You're gonna run into versions of yourself from an alternate timeline.”

Karkat gritted his teeth. “I'd be fine with it if it wasn't the fiftieth fucking time I'd encountered a version of myself who screwed up so ridiculously badly and got murdered.”

“At least I reached godtier, you're just Karkat, pathetic and weak.”

“Eat a dick, shittier Vantas!” said Karkat, raising his voice. “Do you know how much torture it is to encounter a physical version of myself? Yeah, just as despicable as the versions I saw in my memos, but now in glorious 3D! Fucking perfect.”

“Do you not think I hate seeing myself too?? I cannot express how much contempt and loathing I have for you.”

“Yeah, well the feeling is mutual, wankstain. It's bad enough having to BE me every day without bumping into another me to hate. I can't fucking stand this!!”

Karkat got out his sickle and pointed it straight at dead Karkat, sneering at him. He almost sounded like he was growling.

Lowering his voice, he muttered “Get. Out. Of my bedroom.”

Dead Karkat took a step towards him until his nose was inches away from the sickle in Karkat's outstretched hand. “Or what? You can't kill me moron.”

Acting fast, Karkat lowered his sickle and punched his dead counterpart square in the jaw, knocking him back. His victim let out a small exclamation but didn't get far before Karkat was straddling him on the ground and pressing the sickle against his neck, not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to make the other troll freeze completely and stare at the sickle.

“I can make you hurt. More than you ever thought possible.”

The words were coming out of his mouth before he realised, but he'd been meaning to say them for months. Hell, sweeps. There was never anyone else he hated more. Sometimes during restless nights in his recuperacoon, he'd imagine all the things he would say if he could ever get his hands on himself. And it was all playing out now like a dream, and he didn't even realise. It all came so naturally.

“Oh really?” Dead Karkat seethed up at him. “I seriously doubt that. You're a weakass little boy who nobody can be bothered to hate apart from yourself.”

Karkat pressed the sickle in slightly harder and smirked as his counterpart flinched, feeling the cold metal of the blade press dangerously into his windpipe threatening to draw blood.

“Like you're any different. You're utterly worthless. Look at you, useless underneath me. Pathetic.”

“Fuck you. I hate you.”

“I hate you too.”

With that, Karkat furiously slammed his lips into his dead self and kissed him.

There was nothing more perfect.


	2. Fifty Shades of Vantas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains bondage and bloodplay!

It was in this moment that Karkat realised that this was what he had wanted all along. After spending so long pushing fantasies of this sort to the back of his mind, it was finally a reality and it was so fucking good.

Here was this douchebag, this guy he was faced with every single day in the mirror, underneath him and totally at his mercy. He was gonna punish him for being such a terrible person and give him nothing more or less than the excruciating torture this lowlife deserved. They both knew that this was about more than just getting off. It was an all-out war.

The face he was looking at needed more scratches and marks. The face he was looking at was the face of someone who killed his friends, someone whose impatience and carelessness led to the fucking destruction of two universes. The intolerable asshole who had his head so far up his own nook he couldn't see around him that nobody gave a shit or took him seriously. He had to pay. He had to be punished for his foulness.

Still holding the sickle dangerously against his neck, he kissed dead Karkat violently with a clash of teeth. The other was kissing back and growling into the kiss which just made Karkat even more damn horny. He bit his lip, forcing out a wince, and sat up to look at the scowling face underneath him.

“Do you realise just how incredibly fucked up this is?” his counterpart sneered up at him. Jesus fuck was this a nice sight. His lip was now bleeding down his face and he was completely stuck underneath the sickle at his neck.

“Of course I do. But think about it, isn't it just like masturbation? Only better. I know all your little kinks douchebag.”

Oh yes, Karkat knew his kinks. He was actually ready. From his position he could just about reach under his recuperacoon, and with one hand still holding the sickle in place, he pulled out a pair of shiny metal handcuffs. With growls and protests from dead Karkat, he fixed the handcuffs around his wrist and looped it around a pipe coming out of the floor before attaching it to the other wrist.

“That's better. You sick fuck, you like that don't you.”

“Fuck you.” on that note, the other Karkat spat in his face. Karkat wiped it off with his sleeve in disgust and slapped him in the face.

“YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT!” He got a roll of duct tape out and swiftly taped Karkat's mouth shut, grinning down at him.

“Fixed. I know you're complaining,” Karkat said in response to the growls and muffled protests, “but don't lie to me. I know you like it, I can feel your bulge writhing. You absolute nooksniffing perverted freak.”

Finally, he removed the sickle from dead Karkat's neck, and touched the tip of it to the side of his face. Slowly, he pushed in and dragged it down, leaving a long deep cut on his face which started to bleed. He smirked down at his wincing reflection which was now covered in blood. “I've got plans for you.”

He moved down and hooked his sickle in the neck of dead Karkat's godtier outfit and ripped it violently down the middle, exposing and scratching his bare chest. He then impatiently unbuckled his pants and tugged them off, leaving only his boxers, making it embarrassingly clear just how aroused he was. He took off the boxers, exposing his writhing bulge, and smirked up.

“Look at you, so helplessly pathetic. I think I'll just leave you here for a while.” with that, Karkat stood up and walked away to sit at his desk, facing the naked, horny, desperate, bound piece of shit lying on his floor.

Dead Karkat wriggled and let out muffled complaints, glaring uselessly at Karkat, who only smirked back and thought about all the fun they were going to have.


End file.
